Children of Conte
by AERO84
Summary: Sequel to A Different Kind of Life, about Roald and Kel and their kids *NOTICE* AN up! Please read!
1. Meeting anew and Refreshing your memory

Children of Conte  
  
By: iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 1  
  
If you haven't read my other story, part one of this story, entitled A Different Kind of Life, read that first!  
  
  
  
Kind Roald of Conte smiled as he watched his wife, Queen Keladry and their four children, play in the courtyard.  
  
The oldest child, the girl Thayet Ilane, held Nealan Anders and the twins, Alanna Keladry and Jonathan Raoul, sat next to Kel and the five of them giggled occasionally while playing a silly game. Roald sighed and closed his book of Scanran territory maps and rose out of his chair. He was tired, he had been since his coronation a week ago. Nothing real eventful had happened, like at his late father's coronation, but he still was tired. He hadn't slept much but still got up to go and see his wife and kids. Thayet had jut returned from finishing school, she was fifteen, with jet black hair and her mother's and grandmother's hazel eyes. She was pretty and Roald hadn't decided if he was going to arrange her marriage or let her live her life. Both Alanna and Jonathan were first year pages. Jonathan was a carbon copy of his father, as Alanna was of her mother. Nealan wasn't really a baby, but he was the family baby. He was five and he spent a lot of time with his parents and in school, learning his letters and to read. He enjoyed learning and was smart. He had his mothers fair hair and his fathers eyes. All the children were good, though they broke a rule or two and Roald and Kel loved them to death.  
  
He walked down to their little circle and sat between Kel and Alanna. He smiled at each children and Nealan got up out of Thayet's lap and ran over to his daddy, to hug him and sit in his lap. Roald kissed Jonathan on the forehead and turned to smile at Keladry. She smiled back, her smile lighting up her face and brightening his day.  
  
  
  
List of Kids and Ages:  
  
Princess Thayet Ilane of Conte, Age 15, Just grauating from finishing, in court to find a husband.  
  
Princess Alanna Keladry of Conte, Age 10, a page in the Palace, tiwn to Jonathan.  
  
Prince Jonathan Raoul of Conte, Age 10, a page in the Palace, twin to Alanna  
  
Prince Nealan Anders of Conte, Age 5, "The family Baby"  
  
  
  
Is this even worth continuing? Opinions please! It will go into more detail about the kids and their lifes, that's what this story is basedon .. the CHILDREN of Conte, LoL, please review and tell me what ou think.  
  
Aero~ 


	2. Character Map

A Different Kind of Life/Children of Conte  
  
1 Character Map  
  
  
  
Queen Keladry, Age 33  
  
King Roald, Age 36  
  
Princess Thayet, Age 15  
  
1.1.1.1 Princess Alanna, Age 10  
  
Prince Jonathan, Age 10  
  
1.1.1.2 Prince Nealan, Age 5  
  
Princess Kalasin, Age 35  
  
1.1.1.2.1 Prince Owen, Age 32  
  
Princess Amelia, Age 11  
  
Princess Alexia, Age 8  
  
Princess Lianne, Age 20  
  
Prince Emry, Age 21  
  
1.1.1.2.1.1.1 Prince Jasson, Age 20  
  
Prince Liam, Age 25  
  
Princess Tiara, Age 24  
  
1.1.2 Prince Ryan, Age 1  
  
1.1.3 Nealan of Queenscove, Age 38  
  
1.1.3.1.1.1 Adalia of Queenscove, Age 40  
  
Keladry of Queenscove, Age 17  
  
Micheal of Queenscove, Age 15  
  
Seaver of Queenscove, Age 10  
  
  
  
Matches:  
  
Keladry of Conte/ Roald of Conte(children-Thayet,Alanna,Jonathan, Nealan)  
  
Kalasin of Conte/ Owen of Conte(Children-Amelia and Alexia)  
  
Lianne of Conte(Roald's littlest sister)/Prince Emry of Conte( Neal and Adalia's oldest son)(No children)  
  
Prince Jasson (Lianne's twin)/ ?  
  
Prince Liam(Roald's younger brother)/ Princess Tiara(Children-Ryan)  
  
Nealan of Queenscove/Adalia of Queenscove(Children-Emry, Keladry, Michael, and Seaver)  
  
1.2 


	3. Not so little anymore?

Children of Conte  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Well thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter. If you didn't notice from my last story, I do read the reviews and often do use your suggestions! I'm glad I've still got some readers and I'm going to try to entwine the stories as much as possible. Now do everyone think I should do PoV stories or just keep it like this?  
  
  
  
Roald and Keladry returned their attention to their four children and watched them as they talked about their very different lives. They knew where Thayet, Alanna Jonathan were headed in life, but it was Nealan who worries them. He had a very strong magical gift that was quite prominent at his small age. He seemed to contain the healer's gift of magic, made by the formation of his father's everyday gift and Keladry's strange power. Keladry had learned a lot more about her power, since that day almost 17 years ago when she had saved Roald's life. She now knew that she was a normal mage. She had the power inside her to extract other's gift while they were not in use, to save their life. So when she had saved Roald, she had used his own power to jumpstart his heart.  
  
Sir Alanna still couldn't explain why she couldn't have saved him that day, but believed the Goddess knew Keladry's mission and refused Alanna, and Keladry took her place. Roald was in very vague remembrance of the day, but Kel remembered it well. She still saw the Goddess occasionally in her dreams, awaking her, when someone was in ire need. Kel couldn't save everyone, it was just too hard. She saved the ones that were of use to the Crown, but also once and awhile saved a City folk. It wasn't that she didn't want to save everyone but she just couldn't. She didn't have the time or the strength.  
  
Kel and Roald joined the children's conversation and as Roald talked Jonathan and Alanna about being pages and the easiest way to get through things and life, living under Lord Wyldon (yes he's still alive sorry! LoL) Keladry talked to Thayet about being a court , and little Nealan played with the flowers, poking out of the stones in the courtyard. His nimble fingers pulled out the flowers while his eyes watched the Palace walls. A figure on horseback was approaching through the gate, it seemed to be a man, sitting tall, with his shoulder back and his back straight. Neal recognized the figure, and stood up to see better. The figure got closer and closer and Roald finally turned around to see the approaching. It was his brother Jasson, the youngest. Kel and the other stood behind Roald as Jasson stopped his horse and got off. He handed the reins to a stable boy (who appeared out of thin air!LoL) and staggered backwards as Neal ran forward and charge into him giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey Neal how are you?" Jasson asked, laughing at his nephew's antics.  
  
'He's obviously just like you!" Kel said, and Jasson looked up to see his sister in laws eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh mommy, they were KISSING in her room!" Roald said in the high pitched voice that was Jasson's as a toddler.  
  
Jasson growled playfully and came over to hug his brother.  
  
"I've missed you Jass" Roald said, into Jasson's shoulder. Even though the boys were 16 years apart ( not really, they are actually like 10 years apart but I like it like this!LoL) they were almost the same height and still got along well. They still matched each other in looks. Jason hugged Alanna and Jonathan, 'His two favorite little pages' and hugged Thayet.  
  
"Hi, uncle Jasson," Thayet said.  
  
'hey sweetie. How was finishing school?" Jasson asked, teasing her.  
  
"I actually had fun so shut up!" Thayet said, pretending to be mad.  
  
Jasson moved on to Kel hugging her tightly. Jasson and Kel were very close and she had taken care of him along with Thayet, Alanna and Jonathan when he mother was killed in a riding accident and when his father was murdered by a Carthaki ambassador. He had been 4 when his mom died and 6 when his dad died. Kel had raised him with his nieces and nephews and he treated like his mother, calling her mom.  
  
'hi Mom, I missed you so much!" Jasson said, all the while hugging her tightly.  
  
"I missed you too baby!" Kel said and they stepped away from each other.  
  
  
  
So you like it so far? I do! LoL!R/R 


	4. Author Note

1 Hey-  
  
Should I continue Children of Conte or not? I need opinions, please email me at ILOVEPRINCEHARRY@aol.com  
  
Aero~  
  
P.S. I've also changed my username to AERO84 


End file.
